


En mi corazón (tú vivirás)

by AliTheOrder



Category: La Segunda Revolución
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Kástor quiere a Enzo. No se lo ha dicho. Pero quiere hacerlo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil expresarse con palabras?





	En mi corazón (tú vivirás)

**Author's Note:**

> Me apetecía escribir algo de esta maravillosa saga de Geo Costa y Fer Alcalá, en especial de estos dos personajes a los que quiero un montón <3
> 
> Los hechos transcurren un tiempo después de Libres, Iguales, Justos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> P.D.: Quejas por el título cursi a mi novia, @ShinyWings1

Kástor se acerca a Enzo, quien está sentado en el sofá revisando unos mensajes en su diario. Como no hace mucho ruido, no se da cuenta de que está a su lado hasta que se sienta a su izquierda. Levanta la vista hacia él y sonríe, con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre tiene para Kástor y que siempre le apetece dibujar en su cuaderno.

— _Nzo_ —murmura. Alarga el brazo hacia él, y Enzo, acostumbrado a interpretar su lenguaje corporal, tarda menos de dos segundos en apartar su diario y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kástor.

—¿Todo bien, fiera?—pregunta Enzo, en el mismo tono.

Kástor asiente. Nada podría ir mejor, en realidad. Tienen una cómoda vida como jóvenes miembros en la Guardia de Blyd, una casa preciosa con jardín (mucho mejor que el piso que compartieron una temporada en Valbazar; es más luminiosa y espaciosa), en la que pueden reunirse todos sus amigos para hacer barbacoas. Y, sobre todo, se tienen el uno al otro. Y no hay cosa más importante para Kástor que esa. Que Enzo esté junto a él.

Y quiere decírselo. Quiere decírselo desde hace mucho. Pero, como suele ocurrirle, no le salen las palabras. Enzo siempre ha sido mejor expresándose que él. Puede hablar por Kástor cuando él no se siente capaz, porque nadie lo conoce mejor que Enzo. Nadie puede saber mejor que él lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Entonces, piensa Kástor, quizás ya se ha dado cuenta de cuánto le importa. Sí, seguro que sí. Enzo siempre ha sido muy perspicaz. Definitivamente. Tiene que saberlo.

Pero Kástor quiere decírselo igualmente. Porque quiere que Enzo le oiga.

— _Nzo_ —repite, ejerciendo algo de presión en su mano—. Quiero. _Decirtalgo_. Pero. No _m'sale_. Pero necesito. Eso. Decirlo.

Ha hablado tan atropelladamente que teme que Enzo, por primera vez, no le haya entendido. Pero eso nunca ocurre. Enzo simplemente se incorpora en el sofá, pues prevé que se trata de algo importante, y asiente.

—No pasa nada, Kástor. Tómate tu tiempo. Y si no puedes decirlo hoy, será otro día. No pasa nada.

No pasa nada, dice Enzo. Pero sí que pasa. Claro que pasa. Seguro que Enzo también quiere decírselo, y está esperando a que él lo diga primero. Para no presionarlo. Para no asustarlo. No es justo.

Quiere que Enzo pueda decirlo. Pero necesita soltarlo él primero.

Aunque no sea con palabras.

Toma la mano de Enzo y la guía hasta su pecho, poco a poco, hasta que la deja justo encima de su corazón. A Enzo el gesto parece pillarle por sorpresa, pero no es al único; Kástor no sabe de dónde ha sacado el valor para hacer tal cosa. Quizá del propio Enzo.

No le gusta el contacto con la gente. Le hace sentir incómodo; expuesto. Pero con Enzo es distinto. Puede que no siempre le apetezca que le toque, pero cuando le pide que le coja de la mano, que lo abrace, que lo bese, y Enzo lo hace, de forma tan gentil como sólo él sabe tratarle... Todo parece encajar de alguna extraña forma.

Nota que las mejillas le arden y teme que Fuego vaya a salir de ellas. Pero no sucede tal cosa. En su lugar, el corazón le late aún más deprisa, y Enzo parece darse cuenta, así que por miedo a que Kástor se sienta abrumado, trata de apartar la mano; pero Kástor no le deja. La presiona aún más contra su cuerpo.

—Tú. Aquí. Estás aquí.

Porque cuando está con Enzo, las cosas parecen más sencillas. Se siente a salvo, y no porque sea Escudo, sino porque siempre, desde que se hicieron amigos, se ha preocupado por su bienestar. A veces quizás incluso más que del suyo propio, pero eso ya lo hablaron hace tiempo. Kástor también le dijo en ese momento que quería decirle algo importante. Y consiguió soltarlo. Consiguió decirle lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Que no podía seguir anteponiendo las necesidades de su pareja a las suyas. Que Kástor le agradecía, muchísimo, todo lo que hacía por él, porque le hacía muy feliz que alguien se preocupara tanto por él; pero que sería aún más feliz si Enzo hacía cosas también por su persona. Si cuidaba de sí mismo.

Aún no tiene del todo claro cómo logró formular eso.

Como tampoco tiene claro cómo ha llegado a atreverse a hablar hace tan sólo unos instantes.

Enzo no responde. Pero sonríe. De nuevo. Le gusta mucho cuando lo hace. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante, sólo un poco, dejando que Kástor decida si acercarse o no. Y esta vez, claro que quiere. Primero, apoya su frente contra la de Enzo. Luego, nariz con nariz. Entonces, antes de que Kástor acabe con toda la distancia que los separa, Enzo murmura, su voz cargada de ternura:

—Te quiero, fiera.

Kástor lo besa justo después. Tiene unas ganas inmensas de enmarcar este momento en uno de sus dibujos. Y después regalárselo a Enzo, porque le encanta cómo se le ilumina el rostro por la ilusión de recibir uno de sus dibujos.

Pero eso puede esperar. Ahora está ocupado besando a su pareja, y no tiene deseos de alejarse.


End file.
